


メリクリ

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: 标题是宝儿的歌。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

某个练习室里，一群jr在排练舞蹈，之后要去某直播节目伴舞。老师前后走动观看，突然间，一个jr直直倒在他面前，周围的jr马上慌成一团。“岩本，你没事吧？”老师晃了晃他，他没有醒，但是呼吸是均匀的，好像睡得很沉。“这孩子应该是没休息好太困了睡昏过去了，他的对称位呢，带他去休息休息，让他好好睡一觉应该就没啥事了。等他醒了你们直接回去就行了，一会不用参加节目了。”这么多人，缺一两个也没什么，要是人真不舒服就麻烦了。

深泽辰哉从老师怀里接过岩本照——虽然他个子比自己高，但是体重还是自己能扛得动的水平——把他抱到了休息室，放在了沙发上。匆匆反锁上了门，深泽摸了摸岩本的头，不错，药效开始了，看着他睁不开的眼睛散发着抵挡不了的睡意，深泽暗想，果然刚刚给他水里放的药调得刚刚好，睡着的时间恰到好处。那群jr回来还得将近几个小时，就算担心他们也没办法出来。他低语了句什么，闪现出几个拿着医学仪器穿着白大褂的男女，他们冲深泽辰哉点头致意，扒开了岩本照的眼睛，消毒之后用仪器置入了一个纳米级的芯片。固定和再次消毒结束，他们又点头向深泽辰哉致意，然后跨了一步消失在他视线中。

深泽辰哉拿过岩本照的水，将刚刚的倒掉，加入了另一种药粉，倒上水摇了摇，喂到了他嘴里一点，然后又倒掉换上普通的纯净水。

岩本照慢慢睁开了眼睛，眼里晃晃悠悠的星星慢慢消散，现出了ふっか的样子。

“唉？这是……”

“你刚刚昏倒在练习室了，现在好点了吗？”

“啊——”记忆回笼，岩本照看了看时间，那个节目已经开始了。

“ふっか抱歉……”

“没什么，你没事就好。我们就当提前下班了吧，今天是圣诞节，你有约吗？”

“倒是没有……”

“那，我们去吃甜点怎么样？”

“好！”

他们简单收拾好，出了大楼。圣诞节街头，弥漫着温馨浪漫的氛围。成双成对的人很多，只不过这一对里，有人没有想太多，有人却是心怀鬼胎。

没错，深泽辰哉并不只是想陪刚认识没多久的对称位小孩吃个甜点而已——从他给他放安眠药就开始了。这肯定不是一个少年之间友情的故事，要说这是个犯罪故事也没错，虽然制裁的手可能也伸不到他这里——杰尼斯jr，深泽辰哉，他的真实身份是，外星人在地球的间谍。

其实，他的父母只是来自Terpsichore 81的普通人，当初他们并不知道自己未来的儿子被委以大任，只是按照原本居住的行星由于人口过多要求一部分人到其他星球自寻出路的政策来到了地球。深泽辰哉出生后，他们本没有打算告诉孩子所谓的故乡——在这里就这样生活不也挺好。

然而，Terpsichore 81那个所谓的疏散人口政策，本来就是个幌子。所有被疏散的夫妻生下的完全的Terpsichore 81血统的孩子，都会在15岁时被告知他们的任务——协助Terpsichore 81医学联盟，获得当地人的生命体征监测数据。

15岁的深泽辰哉一开始听到突然就像光一样闪进来又消失的几个人的话，怎么想都是在忽悠。可是当他忍不住按照那些人所说的一些语言和肢体动作去做的时候，的确不是像他在地球上所学的常识那样。有意诱导父母去做这些，得到的答案也是一样。半质问地去找父母，他们不得已才承认了自家全不是地球人的事实。既然如此，为了Terpsichore 81的研究，也可以说在那些人的威逼和洗脑下，他没有告诉父母，自己行动了。

“哇——ふっか太厉害了！这个好可爱！”抓娃娃机前kyakya的岩本照和胜负欲强烈情绪高涨的高手，也就是深泽辰哉，让周围人忍不住投来“不要再秀了”的诡异眼神。吃完甜点时间还早，他们就到游戏厅玩了。

为什么选他，深泽辰哉自己也说不清楚。也许是看他嘿嘿嘿笑起来实在是不太聪明的样子，也许是看他和哪个朋友都像是交心一样相处的样子，也许，只是单纯的想和他多相处而已——虽然他自己给这一条找的借口是，作为シンメ便于监视。

抓娃娃高手深泽辰哉收获不少，两个人开心地出了游戏厅。由于放战利品的袋子太大了，两个人一人牵着袋子的一头，手里也抱着娃娃，袋子在两人中间一荡一荡的，岩本照冲着深泽辰哉甜甜地笑了。

“今天超开心！ふっか休息日要是有空我们还一起来吧！”

“好啊好啊！你开心就好！”

15岁的少年对面前的比自己大只但是小一岁的孩子有说不出的愧疚。仔细想一想，自己并不是想伤害他，只是被半强迫地做任务而已。他长得很可爱，作为シンメ业务能力也丝毫挑不出毛病，人也很真诚……深泽辰哉表面平静，其实心里乱成一团。突然，旁边的家伙给他塞了一只耳机，“你听过这首歌吗，没有这首歌的圣诞节绝不能称为圣诞节！”

“ふたりの距離がすごく 縮まった 気 ちがした 自然に腕が組めて……”

“啊！我也特别喜欢这首歌！你是不知道，我超喜欢宝儿的……”

或许音乐的确有拯救人的力量，两个人听着宝儿的《メリクリ》，一路跟着哼唱着，打打闹闹嘻嘻哈哈——一时间，深泽辰哉也忘了所谓的任务，和身边这个看起来不好惹但是笑起来真诚可爱的少年，两个人第一次在一起，像是约会一样，过了一个相当美好的圣诞节。

又是一年圣诞节，转眼距离置入芯片过去整整一年了。这期间，他们两个人一起升入同一所高中，事实上不管是物理上还是心灵上，他们的距离都变得非常近了。

虽说是在协助监测数据，可是深泽辰哉本人并没有得到什么数据——虽然得到了好像也看不懂。有时一起排练的时候，他忍不住会去想，ひかる还好吗？倒也没见过他不舒服……联系那些人，他们只是说上级没有通知——和没问一样。

“ふっか！你走神了吗？好好练啊！”同期也是队友阿部忍不住喊他。

“啊啊，抱歉……”深泽回过神来，装作认真的样子继续练习。

排练结束，越想越觉得担心，一年了，他真的没事吗？

“ひかる，你一会等我一下，我有话对你说。”

“我们不是一直一起回去嘛！好好好了解了……”收拾东西的人停下来笑他的不对劲。

两个人并肩走了一段，突然岩本照开口了。

“ふっか，我不知道你想说的是不是这个，其实我也有想对你说的话……”

“唉？”心里有鬼的人慌了，想到去年今日自己的所做作为，手忍不住攥住衣角。

“我喜欢你，ふっか，是作为爱慕对象的那种喜欢。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我喜欢你，ふっか，是作为爱慕对象的那种喜欢。”听了这句话，深泽辰哉耳边仿佛响起了爆炸的轰鸣，没多想，第一反应就是飞速跑开了。  
是不是吓到他了……岩本照僵住了，回过神来，ふっか已经跑得没影了。失了魂一样一步一步缓缓挪着，岩本照觉得，可能是自己会错意了吧。跳舞时对上的眼神碰到的指尖，休息时一起去过的游乐园一起抓过的娃娃一起喝过的珍珠奶茶，也回去去对方家里，就算在学校，他也要大声喊自己名字还检查自己作业……真的只是自己一厢情愿吗？圣诞节严肃地喊自己出去，不是告白还会是什么？既然不是这件事，那他想说的是什么啊……太糟糕了，这个圣诞。  
岩本照不是会等的人。回到家按开手机，明天好巧不巧是周末——两个人约好了去逛街买衣服的周末——太尴尬了，真的不能再等了。  
「ふっか，刚刚可能有点太突然了，对不起。不过我是真心的，你可以慢慢考虑，不用急着回应。对了，你找我想说是什么？」  
未接来电from照10个，Line蹦出这条消息。深泽辰哉把头埋到了被子里。虽然今天真的没打算告白，但是说对他没有感觉那是假的。最开始想的也许是作为监测对象搞好关系，可是相处下来这么久，彼此融入对方的世界太多太多了，可以说，不知不觉中两人已经成了彼此生命中最重要的人之一。不能说没有营业的成分，但是作为他的シンメ，有时候在杂志上节目里所谓的service里，他也不知道，自己说了几分真话，几分夸大。  
「那就让我好好考虑考虑吧。我想说的是，冬天了你身体还好吗？」  
「不要总拿体脂率衡量我的健康啦，我会照顾好自己的！明天记得不要迟到哦！(^^)」  
这种问题，是平时也能说出口的程度吧，希望他不要多虑。他看上去的确没事。不过啊，这个撒娇的口气啊真的抵抗不了，颜文字也够あざとい……  
深泽辰哉一夜无眠。自己有所隐瞒，就没办法坦然接受这份感情，可是说出实话，后果会不堪设想。太糟糕了，这个圣诞。眼泪却是没有——也许是在过分理智的时候，我们会失去这一发泄痛苦的方式。  
起床洗漱完准备吃饭，发现和妈妈坐在一块聊天的照冲自己招手，“ふっか不着急哦，我们待会去也可以，你慢慢吃～”  
连妈妈做的味噌汤和玉子烧都吃不出味道了。匆匆扒拉到嘴里，披上外套就拉他出门了。到了楼下，猛然发现自己抓着照的袖子，这时候放下也不是，不放也不是。唔，那就抓着好了。深泽辰哉抓着岩本照的袖子，一直把他拉到路边一处墙角——圣诞的余韵还未散去，四周都是未撤去的精致装饰。  
“照，昨天我不该跑掉的。其实，我也喜欢你。”深泽辰哉一只手撑在岩本照耳侧压在墙上，微微踮起脚尖，嘴唇碰到了对方的嘴唇又飞快地离开。岩本照愣了一愣，拉着对方的手反过来把他压到墙上，低头吻了下去。深泽辰哉用力推开他，脸红红的，眼睛不好意思地看到地上，“好啦走吧……”拉着照的手往目的地去了。  
一夜无眠是有成果的——才怪。虽然听了一夜理智的脑内小人告诉他不能接受这份感情，但是看到他的一瞬间理智就瓦解了。对不起，照，我瞒了你很多事，不过你要相信，我不是想加害与你而把你作为监测对象的，更不是把你当做监测对象和你在一起的，我只是喜欢上不该喜欢的你而已。对不起但是，也许这能成为最棒的圣诞呢。  
那天买了情侣装，两人约好可以穿私服的节目要一起穿——虽然是作为营业内容考虑的，但是想到营业之前两个人的确是在认真地考虑情侣装。慢慢地，还有了成对的耳环，项链，戒指……  
一旦被自己“我本来没打算害你”这个无罪论洗脑，深泽辰哉心里越来越坦荡，沉浸在这份感情的甜蜜之中。然而谈恋爱不能当饭吃——几年过去，身边的后辈纷纷出道，他俩所在的团依然毫无出道的消息。  
照很在乎团，也很在乎我，虽然未来不甚明了，但我们坚持努力一定能一起出道的。深泽辰哉一直这么想，坚信着他们会一直在一起，直到这天的给早就出道的后辈们伴舞的排练结束回去的路上。照突然拉紧了他的手，“呐，ふっか，这样下去会越来越不利的……我看不到出道的希望了，我想去韩国做练习生了。你愿意和我一起吗？我之前和你妈妈有提到过，她也很乐意的样子，所以不用担心大人会说什么。”  
“可是我不想去，我不想离开一直以来的战友们。”这句话脱口而出，也许是潜意识里的信念吧。深泽辰哉暗想是不是自己嘴比脑子快应该想想再说，照笑了笑说，“你不去我也不去。我是笃定你会选择继续和大家一起努力的，想着一定是这个答案才问你的。”  
附和着笑了笑，两个人撇开话题聊起了别的。可是ふっか越回想越不对味，如果照说你不去我也去呢，我们不就分开了吗……而且他说的不是没有道理的，马上就要到20岁了，是时候考虑很多现实的问题了。当然，怀着不能输的心情，我们还能继续战斗下去，深泽辰哉暗暗下决心。  
这天他们有一个外景录制，乘坐大巴大概两个小时，一路上照都在睡觉，ふっか没有多想，他平时就爱赖床，今天起得早也许是困了吧。颠颠簸簸的终于挨到了下车，叫醒了补觉的人，大家纷纷下车。为了拍下车瞬间，车门口就是卡梅拉桑。  
岩本照最后一个下的车，当他的一只脚碰到地面，整个人就直挺挺地倒了下去——一如14岁那年圣诞。深泽辰哉这次并没有给他下药，还以为平时就爱摔的照只是没站稳，然而当工作人员上前去的时候，岩本照已经没了气息。


	3. Chapter 3

韩国，首尔。清潭洞一会场正在开发布会，知名偶像工厂○○entertainment推出的一个国际化男子组合今天正式出道。站在左一的岩本照心里三分紧张，七分开心得疯狂，还算流利的韩语，作为最年长的成员和队长礼貌地回应着各种面向自己和团的提问。  
自从生了一场大病醒来，原本是普通大学生的自己收到了韩国知名经纪公司的回函，表示愿意接受自己作为练习生。怀揣着对这个五光十色世界的憧憬，20岁，不算青涩，但是不乏种种迷茫与不安。毕竟是韩国数一数二的造星工厂，这里竞争激烈。汗水和泪水浸湿了三年，终于得到自己可以出道的消息。  
团里不只有韩国人和日本人，还有几名中国人。在有出道的消息之前，大家熟悉的程度连互相知道名字的水平都不到。成团一个月就正式出道，好在大家都是温和善良好相处的人，作为队长倒没有很操心。大家都不是入社即出道的精英，在多年高强度的练习中也积累了相当的经验，大家的业务水平都很棒。  
在为出道曲宣传的节目上，一位主持人问到成员各自进入公司的原因、经历。岩本照只说是朋友擅自替他交了面试申请，云云。大家笑着闹着，节目愉快地录完了。  
其实事实并不仅仅是这样。岩本照在体育大学读三年级，并没有做star之类的想法。诚然，舞蹈，钢琴，架子鼓也是生活的一部分，但是毫无疑问，不是谁都可以成为迈克尔·杰克逊。收到韩国知名经纪公司回函的时候，他单纯抱着哪个相熟的家人或者朋友给自己报了名的心态，可是三年过去了，自己也没找到这个“家人或者朋友”到底是哪一个。可能是ta不愿意让我知道，怕我出道前心理压力大吗，这样想着，进了保姆车里赶往下一个节目录制现场。  
日子过得飞快，几年过去了，韩国队友纷纷入伍，中国队友纷纷回国拍戏，团活暂停一段时间，加之公司更捧新人，他个人活动并没有太多，一个还不算短的休息假期，岩本照回了趟琦玉老家。  
晚上吃了饭和家人一起看电视，妹妹喜欢的日本偶像要出道了，在某音番打歌。那个团看着意外地很亲切，岩本照鬼使神差地放下了手里的珍珠奶茶，认真地看了起来。正好播到同公司前辈的出场，这个团最年长的男生开启了迷弟模式，还开玩笑让前辈也加入他们的FC。  
“我们是不是在哪里见过”这种话不太适合在艺人脑子里蹦出来，何况他也没读过红楼。莫名的熟悉，仿佛我们在一起生活一样。奇怪的感觉，可能是自己被压力搞糊涂了吧，岩本照想着，洗澡睡觉去了。  
岩本照做了个梦。梦说长好像过了十几年，说短不过是一夜——那是自然。梦里，两个小男孩在一个布置得不算华丽的舞台上前翻后翻侧翻做了莫名其妙的杂技，唱着杰尼斯风格明显的歌，他们跳舞在对称位。跳完了唱完了一起回去，围着同一条围巾，耳朵里塞着同一只耳机的两头，趴在圣诞的甜点橱窗挑选，高个子的男孩使劲晃着没有他高的男生的胳膊撒娇。  
奇怪的是，梦里他听到了他们耳机里响着的歌:  
ふたりの距離がすごく 縮まった   
感到两人的距离急剧地拉近，  
気持ちがした 自然に腕が組めて   
自然的拉住手腕  
冷えた空 見あげた時に   
仰望天空  
コンビニでお茶選んで   
在便利店选购茶  
当たり前に分けあって  
きみの胸にくるまれている   
当然是合着喝的依慰在你的胸前  
ずっと ずっと そばにいて   
一直一直在你身边  
大好きなきみを 見つめてたい   
想一直注视深深喜欢着的你  
Snowflakes  
きみの暖もりは 冬の贈り物   
你的温暖是冬天的礼物   
ほら 雪だよ 看 下雪了  
どこかで辛いことや 淋しさに ぶつかっても   
不管在哪里多么的艰辛和寂寞  
きみ想うこの気持ちに 正直でいると誓うよ   
用想你的心情郑重的宣誓  
メゲるとこれ聴けよって 貸してくれたCDは   
借给我唱着「失败的话就听一听海螺的声音」的CD   
きみがくれた歌のラヴレター   
你唱的歌LOVE LETTER   
ずっと ずっと 言いたくて   
一直一直 想在一起  
付きあってくれて ねぇ ありがとう   
谢谢你 和我交往  
もっと 好きなヒト強く 抱きしめなさいと   
一直想紧紧拥抱喜欢的人  
雪は降るの 贈り物を探しながら   
下雪了 一边寻找礼物  
結ぶはずのない気持ちが 結びあえた   
不可能连在一起的心灵却相通着  
ことの不思議 感じてた   
感到这样的不可思议  
ずっと ずっと そばにいて   
一直一直在你身边  
同じ夢さがす 旅をしたい   
寻找同样的梦 想去旅行  
Snowflakes  
空が 街角に 白い息を吐く   
天空和街角吐着白色的气息  
ほら 雪だよ   
看 下雪了  
The white white snow's coming tonight  
Make a wish upon your kiss.  
当晚深泽辰哉做了同样的梦，他想不出出现在梦里的高个子男生是谁。他永远也不会知道，两个人关于彼此的记忆，是他上一段生命轨迹里，最珍贵的羁绊。  
————————————————  
彼时由于岩本照身上用来监测的芯片出了问题，为了防止Terpsichore 81的机密泄露，他将永远成为植物人。深泽辰哉联系那些当初置入芯片的人，他们只表示无能为力。  
万念俱灰的深泽辰哉想起了他们给自己的安眠药还有很多，夜深人静，他打开了盒子准备全部吃下去了结自己欺骗了父母和最喜欢的男孩子的生命。这时，看出他不对劲的父母打开了房门，劝他讲出实情。  
Terpsichore 81星人并没有受到应有的教育，在地球学的地球人的常识。母亲告诉他如何通过改变电磁波等方式，可以回到从前。当然，是以牺牲自己原本生命轨迹中最珍贵的东西为代价的。  
他把给照写好的韩国经纪公司练习生面试申请表给了妈妈，回到了不曾相遇的时候。照，或许我们本不该相遇。穿过时间长河的时候，耳畔响起メリクリ的旋律，眼角不自觉泛起了泪光。  
大好きなきみを  
見つめてたい  
ほら 雪だよ


End file.
